Fuji's Gift
by Kain Sinner
Summary: It is Fuji's birthday and Momo has something special for him full summary inside Thrill pair, Rated M for later lemon, Yaoi included
1. Surprise gift

**Pairings: Fuji x Ryoma (Thrill Pair)**

**Warnings: Yaoi included in second chapter **

**Rated M for later lemon**

**Fuji's Gift – Chapter 1: Surprise**

**Summary: It is Fuji's birthday and Momo decides to give Fuji a very special gift…… **

Fuji picks up his tennis bag and turns around to leave when the door bursts open and Momo bursts into the change room yelling "Hey Fuji".

Momo stopped to catch his breath before saying "I didn't get a chance to say it to you earlier". Fuji smiles and said "Thanks Momo", then he sees Momo's mischievous grin.

Momo walked up to him and asks "mind if I drop your present off later, and do you want it wrapped?". Fuji steps back and looks at him suspiciously.

"No one is home so that's fine and you don't have to wrap it" said Fuji. Momo's grin went wider, if it was possible, as he said "perfect, see you later" before running out, leaving a smiling but confused Fuji behind.

Fuji watched Momo leave before shaking his head and leaving, walking home on his usual route. Fuji entered his house and went upstairs to change. He removed his school uniform and put on a white top and blue shorts since it was a warm afternoon.

Just then a knock sounded at his door.

Fuji walked downstairs and opened it to see Momo holding a rope. "Hi Momo" said Fuji, his curiosity growing. Momo grinned and pulled a beet-red Ryoma from behind him, the rope attached to Ryoma's hands.

"Happy Birthday Fuji" said Momo before pushing Ryoma inside. Fuji stared at Ryoma. Ryoma was blushing and looking down, his hair covering his eyes.

"Have fun you two and hope you like your gift Fuji" laughed Momo before running off, leaving a stunned Fuji behind again.

Fuji pulled Ryoma inside and removed the rope from his hands before dragging him up to his room. Once inside Fuji locked the door and turned to Ryoma. Fuji's eyes opened revealing the bright blue orbs as he advanced toward Ryoma.

Ryoma backed away as Fuji stalked toward him. He licked his lips and then his back came up against the wall. As Fuji drew closer, Ryoma thought about how it ended up like this.

_Flashback_

_Momo dragged Ryoma to the takeaway store for burgers before sitting down at the table to eat. "Hey Echizen, what are you getting Fuji for his birthday?" asked Momo. Ryoma coughed and shrugged. "No clue yet, maybe a cactus" said Ryoma, casing Momo to laugh loudly._

_Somehow they ended up talking about people they liked but Ryoma was being stubborn again. "Come on Echizen, tell me who you like and I'll tell you mine" whined Momo, knowing this got on the younger's nerves. "Go on I dare you" said Momo encouragingly, smiling inside knowing Ryoma wouldn't turn down a challenge._

_Ryoma blushed and mumbled something under his breath. Momo leaned forward and said "didn't catch that". This time Momo heard the barely audible whisper of "I like Fuji-senpai". Momo stared and then grinned, thinking 'Perfect'. _

_He grabbed Ryoma and dragged him out of the store, much to the other customer's surprise. Momo dragged Ryoma to his house and pulled him inside. "Momo-senpai!" complained Ryoma, "why did you bring me here?". Momo smiled and told Ryoma his idea._

_Ryoma was blushing by the end of it. "Oh and to make sure you don't bail…" said Momo as he tied Ryoma's hands together behind his back. "MOMO!" yelled Ryoma as he was practically carried out of his house towards Fuji's by Momo, who was grinning. "you'll make a fine gift" laughed Momo._

_End flashback_

Ryoma was brought out of his trip down memory lane as his lips were captured in a sizzling kiss. Ryoma eyes widened as he looked up at Fuji.

**Warning: Lemon included in next chapter, do not read on if find Yaoi (guy on guy) disturbing.**


	2. lemon

**Fuji's Gift – Chapter 2: Lemon**

**Pairings: Fuji x Ryoma (Thrill Pair)**

**Warnings: Yaoi included in chapter **

**Rated M for lemon**

Ryoma moaned and kissed back, allowing himself to become lost in the heat of the kiss. They broke away for air and Fuji looked down at the smaller boy, noting the blush that had spread across his cheeks.

Fuji smiled and dipped down for another taste. He licked Ryoma's bottom lip, seeking entrance to which the younger gave easily.

Fuji explored every inch of Ryoma's mouth, tasting Grape Pont and something uniquely Ryoma. The two tongues battled for dominance and Ryoma moaned. Fuji placed his hands on Ryoma's hips before sliding them up, feeling the warm smooth skin.

Growling he broke the kiss and yanked Ryoma's shirt off, exposing his creamy skin to his gaze. Fuji leant down and took Ryoma's nipple into his mouth, licking and teasing it until it was hardened, then he moved onto the other to do the same.

Ryoma groaned and Fuji pushed him onto the bed. Fuji kissed the boy while placing a knee between Ryoma's legs, brushing against his lower regions, making him bite back a moan. Fuji smiled and rubbed harder to make the boy squirm under him.

Ryoma pulled Fuji's top off and drank in the sight of Fuji's chest. He brushed a hand along his chest, stopping at Fuji's nipple and rolling it between his fingers. Fuji hissed as Ryoma teased him mercilessly. Forcing himself to savour the moment, he pulled ryoma's pants down.

Ryoma hissed as the cold air hit his erection then gasped as he was engulfed in warm wetness. Ryoma looked down to see Fuji smiling up at him before sucking on his shaft. Fuji hummed, sending vibrations up the smaller's boys shaft and causing him to moan.

"Fuji…please…uh, I'm gonna come" groaned Ryoma. Fuji grinned and pulled back saying "good". Ryoma whimpered at the loss as Fuji took his own pants off before mounting the bed and straddling Ryoma's hips.

Ryoma gasped as their erections brushed against each other and Fuji ground down. Fuji was growling as Ryoma panted, "Fuji, please…Fuji, Fuji take me!" screamed Ryoma, the pressure almost too much for the young tennis prodigy.

Fuji grinned, his eyes reflecting the lust and desperation in Ryoma's. he rolled Ryoma over and inserted a finger, causing Ryoma to squirm. He inserted another finger and scissored him, stretching ryoma's entrance.

"Fuji…please" pleaded Ryoma. Fuji positioned himself at the ryoma's entrance and then slowly pushed in until he was completely sheathed. Ryoma whimpered as pain hit him but Fuji pulled back and pounded into his sweet spot. Ryoma threw his head back as pleasure overrode pain.

"Ryoma, you're so tight" groaned Fuji as Ryoma met his halfway for each thrust. Fuji reached around and grasped ryoma's erection and pumped him with his hand. "Fuji!" screamed Ryoma as he came on Fuji's hand.

Ryoma panted and continued to buck until Fuji came, burying himself deep in Ryoma and calling "Ryoma!". Fuji pulled out and collapsed next to the younger boy, bringing him in for a kiss.

"Happy Birthday Fuji" said Ryoma, his face flushed. Fuji smiled and said "you are my secong favourite gift". Ryoma looked up as Fuji said "I got a new cactus". Fuji looked down to see Ryoma glaring at him and he laughed. "Kidding, you are definitely the best present anyone could ever get" said Fuji. Ryoma smiled and kissed Fuji's neck before falling asleep.

"Sleep well" whispered Fuji, kissing Ryoma on the head. Fuji lay his head down and thought 'I'll have to thank Momo tomorrow' before falling asleep next to his lover.

**Hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please R & R and I accept requests.**

**Cya**

**Kota Shinobi**


End file.
